


Pretend we're dating

by AidanJail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Canon What Canon, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry is an idiot, M/M, Mutual Pining, auror mission used as a date, but a cute idiot, of course, pinning, you're so predictable potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/pseuds/AidanJail
Summary: They had been partners for years. They had fought in every way possible, and now they managed to be friends. So why did Harry want more?





	Pretend we're dating

They had been assigned partners for a few years now. They had fought a lot, from yelling at to punching each other. They had apologised, even though it had taken months. They had spent nights working on paperworks, thanks to a failed arrest due to their bickering, and hated it together. They had gone to the pub together and discovered a new side of each other. And they had more or less become friends now. So, how come Harry couldn’t help but watch Malfoy everytimes he stepped in a room? Harry frowned. Glancing at Malfoy every now and then was weird. Even if it felt reassuring and safe to do so. He looked up from the file he was supposed to study. Malfoy was there scribbling something, his eyes focused and his tongue slightly peaking out in-between his teeth. He always had had this habits, as long as Harry knew. As if feeling Harry’s gaze, probably feeling it, actually, with Harry’s huge lack of subtilness, Malfoy looked at him.

“You still have a dozen of pages to read, Potter. Go back to work, I’m not actually keen on staying overnight.”

It might’ve felt like annoyance to someone, but Harry could easily see the amusement in his partner’s eyes. Not many of their friends saw it. Because Hermione wasn’t too much into feelings and would rather talk about work and studies, because Ron avoided certain topics to make sure they wouldn’t fight (even though they did anyway, but it was okay), because Blaise was too focused on fake flirting. Pansy saw it sometimes. Luna saw it too. Harry saw it everytimes. He loved it. As his gaze darted back to the other man, he felt like maybe, maybe a tiny part of him didn’t only love noticing Draco’s moods.

He tried to focus on the page he was reading when a memo came through and landed on his desk. A surveillance mission, tonight, in a restaurant. He was about to refuse and ask another pair to do it (it was what they did in the service, when they didn’t like an assignement, and that was most probably the reason the memo had landed on Harry’s desk and not on their clipboard), when he caught sight of Draco biting his lip while thinking. Maybe he could use this mission. It wasn’t some highly wanted person, just a potion dealer, selling in a Muggle neighborhood, and they were just to keep an eye on the guy and catch him selling his potions. He smiled.

“Oi, Malfoy.

\- What.

\- We going out, mission for us.

\- Send it somewhere else. We have paperwork to finish.”

Harry frowned. He got up and put on his robes.

“You don’t even like paperwork.”

It was true. Malfoy hated it. And Harry knew he had won when Malfoy sighed dramatically. He complained about how they would have to work some overtime the next day while putting on his robes too, but his smile gave away how pleased he was to escape for a few hours. Harry smiled brightly.

They were meant to go change into some more Muggle-ish clothes and meet at the restaurant. Harry had tried to dress properly, like for a date, even though he had no idea what Draco would want them to act like. He was late, of course, he had no idea how to be on time anymore. Being late didn’t seem like a big deal once you’ve faced death. Draco was already there when he arrived, and his slightly mocking raised eyebrow clearly signified he had been there early.

He was beautiful. Of bloody course he was. He looked like a Muggle alright, he was good at hiding, always had ever since they had been partnered. Harry never had thought he was at first, but he had quickly admitted to be defeated, as Draco seemed to be following every trend in the entire bloody world. Draco cleared his throat slightly, and Harry realised he was staring. He chuckled slightly (oh god, did it sound nervous? did Draco hear it?) and  apologised for the time. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, muttering something about Potter being always late.

“What are we tonight then?”

Draco’s question arrived just as Harry had put a hand on the door. He froze. Draco hadn’t decided for once. Harry coughed slightly and tried a tentative smile.

“I thought we might be on a date? Since we’re in a Muggle restaurant, no one should be taking pictures, right? And everyone just assumes we’re dating half of the time so I thought…”

Harry knew he was rambling, trying to explain why this idea had popped in his head but he only stopped once he caught Draco’s amused smirk and raised eyebrows. He made a face, earning a chuckle from the blond. Well, that was something. Harry smiled and opened the door, holding it for Draco, who thanked him in an exagerated manner. They were led to a table near the window (Harry had specified when reserving, making up a story for it) and ordered pretty quickly. Once alone, they talked about the case for a few, before changing the subject to something more fun, even though they both looked around and outside for any sign of the potion dealer. Once they had finished and paid, they waited a bit, but the suspect never showed. Draco messaged the office to say so and they decided to walk together for a bit.

They talked about Quidditch, a lot. Draco asked about Ginny, who was getting more and more offers in the best teams. They were surprisingly getting along well, and at first, Ron had been very angry about it. Now he was also getting along with Draco, despite his defiance in talking about some subjects. Harry kept glancing at the other man. The entire dinner had felt like a date, of course, the acting was a big part of their profession, and Harry couldn’t help but feel slightly bitter about it. Draco didn’t realise that Harry really wanted to flirt and go on a date. He kept smiling though. At least the night had been pleasant.

As they arrived in front of Grimmauld Place, they both stopped and Harry turned to Draco. 

“Well, despite not getting it, it was a pretty good night, right?”

Draco chuckled softly and nodded.

“It was a… ‘pretty good night’, yeah.”

There was something in his tone that made Harry tense a little bit. Something was off. Draco seemed more tense than before, and he had his amused look again. Harry tilted his head slightly, trying to decifer the grey eyes which were currently watching him intently. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but suddenly Draco’s lips were on his own and everything stopped. Harry froze. Draco was kissing him. Draco Malfoy, who Harry was pretty sure he was in love with, was kissing him. Then he felt Draco slowly step back and realised it might seem like he wasn’t okay with this, and Harry immediately kissed back, his hands automaticly placing themselves on Draco’s cheek and neck. The other man seemed to relax right away, as he put his hands on Harry’s neck and hip, drawing him closer. Harry could feel Draco’s smile in the kiss despite his eyes being closed, and he melted completely. They broke the kiss to breathe again and Harry thought that he would really not mind not having to breathe right now. (Breathing is overrated, really, who needs air when you could kiss Draco Malfoy?)

“I got worried I had done all this for nothing.”

Draco had a small smile, his forehead against Harry’s. Wait, done all this? What was he talking about? Harry frowned slightly, and the blond man laughed slightly.

“You’re so damn predictable, Harry, I knew you’d want to get out.”

Harry stared at Draco for a few seconds before blurting out.

“You made up the whole case?, Harry waited for a bit and earned a slight nod from the other man, You bloody Slytherin.”

Draco had a cheeky grin. Harry could help but smile too. Merlin, he loved that man.

**Author's Note:**

> the-stars-in-my-jars asked on tumblr  
> "How do you feel about writing Harry realizing that he’s slowly falling in love with Draco so he takes him out on a date as a 'auror mission' and harry thinks Draco doesn’t notice it’s a date but at the end of it Draco kisses him and Harry freezes but melts at the same time and he goes to bed really happy and he’s like I’m so definitely in love with him"


End file.
